


Till Spring Arrives

by teeceecee



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hades/Persephone AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeceecee/pseuds/teeceecee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greek Mythology AU. She invoked his passion, his lust, his longing for love; and the God of Death will not give up until the beautiful Spring Goddess belongs to him...no matter the consequences. Retelling of Hades/Persephone with a twist. Jackunzel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Sun shined annoyingly, heating up the back of his neck like a friendly clasp, making him scowl. He watched as the grass under his feet withered and died, turning a sickly shade of yellow. He sighed, removing one foot and immediately life washed into the plant, reversing it back to spring green.

He hated this; he missed his home, despite how dark and cold it was he loved every inch of it. He sighed, thinking about the number of souls he had to contend with today, all from the Death Express, each one whining and complaining that they didn't deserve to be sent to the Fields of Asphodels, that they deserved a chance to prove themselves worthy of Elysium.

Honestly, Jack was growing increasingly agitated with his job and not for the first time he resented his brothers for pushing all the literal crap onto him. He looked up at the sky and glared, telling himself that he will get revenge one day for how his brother's had treated him.

It was only fair, they both said, agreeing on something together for the first time when he had pulled out the shortest stick. It will only be the underworld, what harm is there? If he hadn't been so surprised he would have punched the smug smiles of their faces, God of the Sky and Sea or not.

Jack cursed. His whole life, tied to that dank place, forever condemned to listen to spirits moan and wail, occasionally yelling out how much they hated this place.

That makes both of us buddy, he thought. But today, today he had a different agenda in mind.

He waited, watching as she appeared, her melodious voice carrying across the lush plains, enrapturing his senses immediately. She appeared from behind a sapling, her blond hair braided beautifully and adorned with flowers. Her floating white dress hugged her figure yet remained ethereal, giving her an almost immortal glow. Jack's throat went dry; he would never say it in front of his niece but her beauty could probably even outshine Aphrodite's.

The fair and lovely Rapunzel, daughter of the harvest Goddess.

By Elysium did he want her!

Jack followed her silently, watching as she picked up flowers and placed them in her braid, a blissful smile on her full lips. She twirled and the dress flowed around her, making it seem as if she had just appeared from Aphrodite's mist.

Jack groaned. He had it bad for her.

He was just about to reveal himself, to greet her when the shrill voice of her mother called out, startling them both. She lifted the hem of her dress so as not to step on it, exposing her delicate ankles as she called back to her mother.

"Coming!" she said, her green eyes twinkling in amusement as she shot back to the young sapling, disappearing behind the branches. It was her mother's magic that concealed her and rightfully so.

Rapunzel could probably capture the eye of worthier Gods than the Lord of the Underworld.

The leaves fluttered in the wind, waving merrily. He cracked a sardonic smile. Of course Gothel's magic would be the strongest here, he could practically feel the Harvest Goddess' magic reverberating on the bright green field, making the flowers bloom vividly and the bees buzz lazily.

His smile turned into a smirk as he gazed at the sapling.

Soon, he promised and opened a crack in the Earth, his body vanishing back to the place where he belonged – far from this spring paradise. Far from his Spring Goddess.


	2. Darkness Claims

"But why exactly can't I wonder far, mother?" Rapunzel asked sadly, casting her eyes down on the wicker basket she was weaving.

Gothel, pushing her dark hair out of her face gave a sigh. "We've been through this Rapunzel, you are far too beautiful to let the God's notice you." Then her lip trembled, as if she were recalling a particularly painful memory and she shook her head again.

"The Gods are cruel, my child, you've heard the stories. I can't afford my beloved daughter to subject to a God's affections."

"Alright," she whispered, deftly pleating the handle. Gothel looked her work over and gave a satisfied nod.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you mother," Rapunzel replied, beaming slightly.

She knew her mother was worried, and she had every right. Her father, the Lightning God himself had countless of affairs, spawned numerous children (herself included) and was as present in her life as a wind aura. She shuddered, obviously that was a wrong metaphor to choose but it was true. She hadn't even met her father before.

Her mother didn't talk about it and if she ever did, it was always about how the God's wouldn't hesitate to take a woman for their own and use them however they wish, often times creating another child.

"Mother, does Father ever…Does he ever visit you?"

Gothel stiffened, her hands going still. Finally she shook her head and forced a smile. "Not ever since you were born."

"Oh, why?" she asked innocently although she already knew the answer.

"He's busy darling, siring children, taking care of the skies blah blah blah," she retorted, rolling her luminous dark eyes.

Despite her mother's snarky mood, Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh. "That's a great excuse."

Gothel smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately, causing it glow faintly. She then ran her hands through the long, blonde locks and sang the incantation softly under her breath. The magic pooled all around them, making the wooden hut illuminate with life, flowers shooting from the leafy roof and causing the very ground to rumble and sprout shoots of grass.

Her mother stopped and looked around in satisfaction. Rapunzel felt lethargic, as if she had stayed up all night. The room started to spin and she shut her eyes tight, willing the nausea to go away. Gothel noticed her discomfort and gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry dear, I knew that the last time you did that was two weeks ago-"

"It's alright, Mother, I'll be fine," she reassured. The dizziness was starting to fade and the world didn't move as much as before. "I can't believe I'm still bad at this."

"You're still young, the magic needs time to grow," Gothel replied, standing up and walking over to the tiny alcove where she kept the ambrosia. She handed one to her daughter and Rapunzel took it gratefully, feeling her strength returning after one bite. The creamy taste of melting hazelnut coated her tongue, making her smile blissfully.

"Its funny how tied our magic is," Rapunzel commented, biting off another piece of the square.

"That's just the way how the Fates work, daughter," Gothel replied, kind smile in place. "A Goddess can never have enough assistants."

She felt her smile wilt slightly at the mention of that. Rapunzel knew her powers could never match her mother's, in skill or prowess but how she wished Gothel wouldn't belittle her importance!

Without her the world would never know spring. Without her abilities, it wouldn't even see the sun. Sure her mother planted grains, brought life to the Earth and blessed the harvests but it was her who brought an end to winter, an end to the frigid cold.

She sighed but didn't mention it, going back to eating her ambrosia. Sometimes, she did wish that she would get more credit for her work and not be brought down to a Helper's level.

Wishes, the young Spring Goddess will soon discover, are about as deceptive as a two bladed axe.

~~O~~O~~

Jack lurked from the shadows, his eyes hungrily watching the graceful form out in the fields. Her mother was away, on a journey south to bless a new abundance of grain and barley crops, leaving her only daughter out in the open.

He watched as she peeked around surreptitiously, raised her hands and made a patch of wildflowers bloom, contrasting vividly against the gun metal grey skies. She looked up in mild confusion, not knowing that nature was reacting to the very presence of the God of Death himself.

Now was the moment. Now was the time that he had to reveal himself.

Stepping out from the shadows he cleared his throat, startling her. Rapunzel's spring green eyes widened at the sight of him and a blush started to heat up her face. She cast her eyes to the ground, the way how most women would do when met with a man's stare.

"Look up at me, young one," Jack rumbled, gliding up to her. He lifted her face gently so that she could meet his eye.

His touch was like electric coursing on the surface of her skin, making the hairs on her neck stand on end. A strange force compelled her to look up into his eyes, to stir the depths of his soul with her gaze.

What she found there was a complete enigma to her.

"S-Sir?" she stammered, obviously uncomfortable with his grip on her chin. He let go, smiling in an amused way.

"You may call me Jack," he said, assessing her up close now that he had the chance.

Her eyes were a brighter green than he could have imagined, her nose was tiny with a smattering of freckles, giving her an innocent appeal. And her lips…Jack found that he was holding his breath. Her lips were the type that was meant for kissing.

Rapunzel was growing increasingly flustered by this strange man's attention. Part of her somehow felt amazed that she could attract this…this almost Adonis. Almost because despite his youth and well sculpted features, his blue eyes betrayed hints of sadness, like he was mourning for someone. He wore a black  _peplos_  adorned with a satiny black  _himation,_  his presence and aura both mysterious and unsettling at the same time.

His strange silver hair shined in the weak sunlight and his smile was equally dazzling. She found herself unconsciously nearing him, his presence impossible to ignore.

"Jack…"

He felt a shudder run down his spine when she uttered his name, making his eyes darken with…lust. That realization made him start, electric fingers clutching itself around his heart.

Rapunzel, sensing danger took an involuntary step back, hunching her shoulders so as not to attract any more attention.

"I-I should leave, Sir and-"

"Wait," he called in a hoarse voice. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"My mother will be waiting for me-"

She made to run for her concealed home but found that Jack was now standing directly in front of her. Rapunzel choked back a scream, finding it impossible that he could have moved that fast…

Craning her neck around, she found the spot where he had stood mere seconds ago was empty.

"I just wanted to…talk," he said, frowning slightly. "You don't have to be afraid of me."

She tried to control her breathing, telling herself that no mortal could've moved that fast unless…

"No," she whispered. "It can't be."

She was in the presence of Death himself, staring into those hypnotizing, petrifying blue eyes, falling deeper into their… _No! Stop it!_  She scolded herself, quickly averting her gaze.

"You're the daughter of Gothel, the Goddess of Harvest?" Jack asked pleasantly, as if it were a normal, everyday occurrence that he stalked young Goddesses.

"Um, yes," she replied, shuffling her feet. "Why do you ask?"

"And you cause spring?"

Again, she confirmed his questions, wondering why he was asking such mundane inquiries when it hit her: this was the King of Underworld himself, he probably didn't even have anyone to talk to down in that cold, forsaken place.

He smiled then, a blissful, relaxed smile. "Do you know who I am, young one?"

"Master of the Dead," she replied, her voice hushed. "Of course, I should've recognized your aura before I even saw you."

"Your Mother hasn't been teaching you as well as I had expected," he commented, quirking an eyebrow.

She bristled at the mention of Gothel. "She taught me plenty, better than any God parent ever had."

He smirked. "I see you still hold a vendetta against your beloved Father," Jack commented.

"No," Rapunzel lied. "What made you think that?"

This time his eyes darkened with another emotion she didn't quite comprehend. It was dark, unnerving and dismal. Pure hatred.

"Because I have a score to settle with him too," he replied caustically, arm clamping around her waist like a vice. She struggled and would've yelled if not for the sharp darkness that covered her eyes and numbed her senses.

Rapunzel tried to fight back, to not give in. The darkness was relentless until; finally, it cascaded over her in mighty waves, pulling her down to its murky abyss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say if you clicked on this story, get ready for a hell of an epic retelling. This is my take on the famous HadesXPersephone love story that really struck me as oddly fitting for Jack and Punz. Please do leave a comment to show your support, I would love it!


End file.
